Player Characters
Violetta Sophronia Rose Quatermain Human Gunslinger Dr. Julian Terminus Gnome Alchemist Credentials: *MD, Mrs. Hastings’ Discount Correspondence School of Medical Science—Graduate with High Honors *Esoteric Order of the Chartreuse Star of Alchemy—Second Class *Sparron Archipelago Orphans’ Fund—bronze-level contributor *Fully accredited and insured Doc Terminus is the inventor, patent-holder, and sole purveyor of several miracle drugs and cures, including: *Doc Terminus's World-Famous Ophidian Grease, now with 100 percent more barium nitrate *Doc Terminus's Infallible Miracle Hangover Cure (side effects may include headache, nausea, dizziness, light-sensitivity, and dry mouth) *Doc Terminus's Quicksilver Mouthwash—guaranteed to leave your smile with a mirror shine Andry Trigsdottir Gnome Summoner Brief Bio: *Age: teenager (Girls don't tell! Besides, human women tend to freak out over the numbers.) *Hair: autumn reds and oranges *Skin: light brown *Eyes: green *Height: 3 feet *Weight: just right, thank you *Family: Trig and Marit, plus ten brothers and sisters *Hometown: Farm Springs, Socialist Republic of Agraria *Likes: omelets and fried chicken, wildflowers, the county fair *Dislikes: mean people, dire foxes, moldy cheese, cousin Tedry's singing geese. Those geese are mean. Obligatory Backstory: I'm the lower-middle child of eleven. Our parents are chicken farmers of some small renown in the Socialist Republic of Agraria. Papa raises prize chickens that have won the Farm Springs Annual Livestock Competition seven years running now, and is one of the primary suppliers of dire chicken meat and eggs to the orc colonies up north. All of my brothers and sisters and I help out on the farm to keep things tidy (have you ever tried cleaning up after dire chickens?) and keep the animals in line. Papa doesn't really ahve to hire farm hands because there are more than enough of us, especially since some of my oldest siblings have married and started having children of their own. Boo showed up when I was much littler, still just a kidlet. At first we thought he was just one of the other chickens, but he kept showing up wherever I was and Papa couldn't keep him locked in the coop no matter how hard he tried. We finally realized that Boo wasn't actually one of our chickens when he disappeared right in front of Papa one day. It was Ma who realized I had summoner potential and suggested I set out to learn about it. Papa didn't want to, because I was his little girl (one of them) and a good help on the farm (mostly, when I wasn't daydreaming instead of gathering eggs), but then he accidentally grabbed Boo instead of one of the other chickens for dinner one night, and...well.... So Ma helped me pack up a bunch of stuff she thought I'd need and sent me off to sign up with the Adventurer's Guild so I could learn all there is to know about being a summoner. After all, it's much faster to learn by first-hand experience. School takes you forever to level up. ANAGUMA Shiitake Kitsune Sorceress Mama said travel Your haiku is terrible Learn something useful. In the upstairs room Over a Nexus tea shop Is where I call home. Kusanagotchi Rather verbose magic sword Curse from grandfather Grandfather Badger Why do you keep visiting? Messing with my life Zhou Shuang Human Monk The day will come that I will return to my homeland of Spielberg and declare myself as the true heir and king. Of course, then I’ll be forced to undergo invasive DNA sequencing and a battery of random genealogical questions to prove who I am, since no one will ever recognize me due to massive scarring from a fire in my youth. Until that day, I wander the world, learning of it, protecting the weak by beating up other weak things. As my sensei always said, “Young grasshopper, you must use your abilities to protect the weak from the weak, and if you’re the strongest of all, everyone else qualifies as weak, so you’ve really got your work cut out for you.” I hated it when he called me young grasshopper, because he tended to step on insects. Category:Zhou Shuang